


The Sword

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you see depends on whose eyes you see it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword

On the wall of Quatre’s office hangs a sword. It is a showpiece of cold hard steel that shines brightly against the pale wood wall. The plaque underneath it states that it was handmade for Quatre Winner to his specifications and as such is a collector’s item. 

Quatre loves it. He says it reminds him of how close he came to dying and that every day is now a gift to be savored. It is the springboard that ties the violence of the past to the peace of the future. He use it to remind himself that time is fleeting and to never pass up a chance to tell those he loves how he feels about them. 

Trowa hates it. To him it symbolizes how close he came to losing Quatre, the fragility of life. It makes him think of blood, death and Dorothy Catalonia. That he once had to live his life on the razor sharp edge of the blade. Things are different now and he resents the gleaming reminder of how things use to be. 

Wufei admires the beauty of the craftsmanship. His hand itches to hold it and wield it in the manner it created for. In the intricate pattern etched on the flat of the blade he sees his clan and all they sacrificed to maintain their honor and integrity. It strengthens his commitment to be willing to do the same. 

Heero is pleased that Quatre keeps a weapon in his office in case he needs to protect himself. He thinks a gun hidden in the drawer would be more efficient but he respects his friend too much to argue the fine point. He always checks it every time he visits to be sure that edge is still sharp. 

Duo has never really paid attention to the sword beyond the fact that it looks cool on the wall. His attention is on his friend and he is not particularly interested in the office décor. He would rather convince Quatre to go somewhere with him, then hang around in a room whose pretentious furnishings don’t fit the friend he knows likes to race motorcycles, crack dirty jokes and is a sucker for a certain pair of green eyes.

Dorothy admires the sword from afar. She has not touched it since the time Trowa walked in and found her practicing thrusts while Quatre watched. She remembers the blind fury that masked the fear. Now she just looks at it and hopes some day he will let go of her past the way she has his.

Relena no longer wonders why a pacifist would want to hang a sword in his office. She understands that true peace comes from the willingness to fight if needed. To be truly appreciated and valued peace has to be desired above all else. 

Noin thinks of Zechs when she sees the sword. He has one by the same company in his office. It was her gift for their anniversary last year. It gives her hope to know that enemies have become friends.

Sally knows first hand how much damage a sword can do. She's seen what is left after a blade has slashed through muscle and bone. She also knows that some times to allow healing you have to remove the dead flesh that is spreading disease. 

Hilde has never been in Quatre's office. Not because she would be unwelcome or has not been invited. She loves her life on L2 and has little desire to travel. Her friends understand this and often drop by to visit her. She fought not for some inflated ideal of peace but to keep her home safe and now that it is she plans to enjoy every moment. 

Cathy understands how her brother feels, as she hates anything that reminds her of the devastation of war. However, She can't deny the draw of beautifully balanced cold steel. After all a weapon is only as deadly as the user.

Unaware that it is a source of so many varied emotions the sword keeps silent sentry, as is its sworn duty. Content to just be.


End file.
